Miss You Love
by Emilie
Summary: This is the Sequel to Black Tangled Heart part of the "Silverchair Trilogy"


Title: Miss you love   
Author: Emilie   
Rating: PG *Angsty*   
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the BtVs Characters, nor do I own the name. Its Silverchairs. Once again the song has nothing to do with this fic.   
Distribution: http://www.emiliekitten.com & OzMia & If you want it   
Authors note: This is the long awaited *I guess?* Sequel to Black Tangled Heart. You can find that at http://www.fortunecity.com/lavender/jarman/556/black1.htm if you'd like to understand this fic better. 

For everyone who put up with me writing BTH for forever and a day and everyone who liked it.   
~*~   
Willow hugged herself tightly as she watched her best friend lowered cruelly into the ground. She couldn't believe Xander was gone. Buffy was crying, leaning on her Mother for support. Riley and a few of the commandos had shown up to pay their respects. Anya stood alone at the head of the crowd, Oz put a supportive arm around her and she leaned on him. 

After she had saved Oz and binded their souls together it was almost painful to be apart, but soon she had been forced to come to terms with the loss of Xander. She had thought that Oz leaving her was the worst pain of her life, but there had always been the hope he would come back. Now there was nothing, except a empty void where he had once been. 

Her childhood crush, her best friend, someone she loved and had always been with. Who had always expected to be with forever. They were supposed to get old together and have rocking chairs next to each other in the home. Have kids together and name them after each other, now none of that would be possible. 

There was so much guilt in the group it was almost unbearable. Buffy felt guilty for not taking Cain's threats seriously, Oz felt guilty for leading Cain to Sunnydale being a werewolf, Willow felt guilty because Anya blamed her. Anya had found it in her twisted mind to blame Willow for the loss of Xander, after the initial shock all she could do was scream about how if Willow was a real friend she would have done the soul binding spell on Xander and not wasted it on Oz. The guilt had been terrible. 

Anya had begged and pleaded to do the binding ritual for Xander but Giles had explained to her that his soul had been away from his body too long, it would be impossible and she would just kill herself. Of course she probably wouldn't have gotten a reaction in the first place. Anya had just screamed and screamed, Xander was the only love she'd ever known since becoming a demon and then a human again. She didn't remember how to deal with pain, couldn't seem to think it was possible he had left her. 

Willow felt hot tears sting her eyes as she thought of all they had been through in the past few days since Xander's death, everything that they would go through still. Suddenly she realized that the service was done, Giles was leading Buffy and Joyce away. Riley and the commando's in tow. Everyone else seemed to disperse rather quickly, Xander's mother threw a rose into the hole where he was now and walked away, not a tear shed. She couldn't deal, Willow understood. Mrs. Harris had never been a particularly strong woman and loosing her only child had to be horrible. Oz squeezed her slightly as if asking if she wanted to go but she couldn't seem to make herself move. She just stood and stared at the earth. Anya didn't move either. 

Suddenly Anya moved towards them, not looking at Oz but starring directly at Willow. Her eyes burning into Willow's green orbs. "I've been alive for eleven hundred and twenty years, I will live eleven hundred and twenty more if that's what it takes to get back at you for this. You took the only thing I ever loved because you were selfish, your going to pay if its the last thing I do. " Anya glared at Willow viciously. "I couldn't understand why he stayed your friend, he said it was because you were still going to love him even if you were in college. I suppose you didn't love him very much. But I did, and as I said, you will pay. Willow, Xander's best friend." She spat the last words like they were the worst of obstinacies and walked away. 

Willow felt herself shaking and began sobbing turning and letting herself be enclosed by Oz's warm comforting arms. She knew Anya would keep her word, what was she going to do? 

~*~End 1~*~ 

Willow crushed her knees against her chest, trying to make herself as small as possible on Giles's couch. Oz was sitting next to her having a animated conversation with Giles, well as animated as the guitarist ever got. 

"So Anya swore revenge on Willow Yesterday after the survices?" The librarian asked, rubbing his nose. 

"Yeah." 

"Well then I would say we do have something to worry about, Anya is well trained in the black arts and given her.. history." Willow bit her lip, trying to think. Giles continued, "she could do considerable damage.. magically or physically.. even emotionally." 

"Couldn't we do.. some kind of protection spell? Protect her from magic's and such?" Oz offered, he knew what a hard time Willow was having. She'd basically lost both of her best friends, Buffy had gone pretty catatonic since Xander's death. She'd moved back home with her Mom, and barely spoke. 

"I-I suppose we could try." Giles sounded exhausted they all knew he had been severely stressed with Buffy's condition and he even showed signs of missing the outspoken Zeppo. 

"We can't." Willow mumbled in a non-emotional voice. "It would tamper with the spell I did to save you." She said glancing at Oz. "Mixing magic's so quickly together could be dangerous for both of us." *Plus I deserve what ever is coming to me.* she thought privately. 

"Will.." 

"No. I don't want to risk it." She stood up dramatically. Oz grabbed her hand. "I need to go see Buffy." his hand tightened on hers. 

"Wait. I'll go with you." She yanked her hand away from his. 

"No, I'm sorry. I need time to think and.. Buffy." with that she ran out the front door, tears streaming down her face. This was all her fault.   
~*~   
Joyce Summer's opened the door for Willow, she looked worn and ragged as she had so many times when they were still attending Sunnydale High. "Willow." it was like a sigh of relief, and it made Willow nearly cringe at the pain on her face. 

"Can I see her?" 

"Oh, of course dear. She's in her room." Willow nodded and made her way upstairs. 

She gasped as she entered the sunlit bedroom, her eyes focusing on her best friend. 

Buffy was sitting on her bed surrounded by photographs from high school. Xander and her outside the library, the Scooby gang outside the high school. Prom photo's, everyone was there. Even Cordelia. 

"Oh Buffy..." Buffy looked up at her with puffy red eyes and managed a horrible fake smile. 

"Will, come here." Willow moved forward and sat next to her friend on the bed, starring down at the memories frozen on Kodak. 

All of the pictures laid out had Xander, she smiled fondly of the one of her and Buffy tackling him on the grass outside the Summers house. She remembered that day from Sophomore year so vividly.   
Tears sprang to her eyes, she had thought she had cried herself out already. Buffy put a arm over her shoulder and hugged her close, she could feel her shirt dampen where Buffy lay her head. The two friends stayed there for a long time, crying onto each other for their lost friend. 

Finally, Willow pulled away from Buffy and lay her back on her pillow. Her friend's eyes had closed by the bitter tears still streamed from her closed eyes. Willow carefully picked up each photograph giving it a long look before placing it back in its box. 

She picked up the picture of Buffy, Xander, and herself last. She almost put it in the box but instead slid it into her jacket pocket and closed the box and headed out of the room. She said her goodbyes to Mrs. Summers and headed home, to the dingoes house. It had been where she'd spent most of her life now. 

She entered the room she and Oz shared, no one had even been home. She was slightly disappointed that Oz hadn't come home yet but almost glad crawling into the center of the unmade bed like a big kitten. She curled up on herself and drifted off into sleep.   
~*~End 2~*~ 

"Willow.." Willow groaned and rolled over, the moon light drifted into the room. It would be full soon. "Wills. Wake up." She knew that voice, Willow slowly opened her eyes. He stood there on the side of the bed, looking as alive as ever. 

"Xander?" She sat up quickly and stared. 

"Yeah, welcome back sleepy head." Xander smiled at her and sat down next to her. 

"Your dead Xander." 

"No I'm not, how could I be here and talk to you if I'm dead?" He asked reaching forward and moving a lock of her fiery hair out of her face. 

"No, cause your dead, and Anya blames me and I'm so sorry Xander.. I'm sorry oh god.." She moved forward and he hugged her tightly. 

"Will, don't worry... you didn't do anything.. I'm right here. Please don't cry you know how much I hate it when you cry. " Xander gently stroked the back of her head and she tried to stop herself from crying. 

"Xander its all so messed up, I can't believe you left... but.. your here now. Oh you can't ever leave against Xander, Buffy has gone through so much and she's a mess without you.. even Giles misses you... promise you'll never leave okay?" Willow stopped her babble and realized Xander wasn't saying anything. She moved away from him sitting up. "Xander?" 

"Will.. I gotta go.." he looked as if he was fading. 

"No! Xander don't leave! Please XANDER!" his mouth was moving frantically as if he was trying to ask her to calm down but no sound was being omitted. Willow felt the hot tears she had come so accustomed to flow down her cheeks as she continued to scream for him to stay. 

She felt warm arms grab her from behind and she was being held against a strong body. He was whispering her name and trying to get her to calm down. Suddenly Willow opened her eyes, she hadn't realized they were closed. 

"Willow, calm down, Willow come back, its just a dream.." Willow thrashed wildly trying to get away. Then she realized what was happening and stopped, breathing deeply. 

"He was here Oz." 

"Who baby?" she took a deep breath. Blearily she could make out the room, the window was open letting cool air into the room. 

"Xander. He was here.. he said that he hadn't left.. and not to worry.. and not to cry." Oz hugged her closer trying to be comforting, she wished to her soul that he could comfort her. "I wish he was still here.. is it my fault?" 

"No." Was all Oz said, his grip tightened. "Its not Willow, please don't think that. There was nothing you could have done." 

Willow shuddered. "Wasn't there?"   
~*~End 3~*~ 

Anya sat in the center of the stone circle, candles lit all around her. Her eyes set firmly in front of her. 

"Oh gods of wrath and vengeance, give me the power to destroy those I hate and wish to demolish. Satan, Lucifer, and the Devil. Aries god of WAR. Bring me the power to defeat this little witch. Give me my revenge, give me the revenge for my love." The candles blazed a angry crimson around Anya, she felt the heat against her skin as it blistered and her blood boiled. She screamed in pain as her insides turned. 

"You may have your revenge, Anyaka. But for the price of your own life." A voice boomed from somewhere inside Anya's torment. "Do you agree to these terms?" the voice said, thundered in her skull. 

"DO YOU AGREE?" 

"I agree!" She shouted, wishing the pain away. Death would be comfort, what was worth living without Xander? 

"Done." The voice said quietly, and the flames licked at her skin. Anya screamed and screamed until finally her voice broke and her eyes blazed. 

"Vengeance will be mine." the thing that had been Anya growled. Her body taking form back into the form of a 18 year old girl. A cackle that could wake the dead erupted from her lips as she nearly floated out of the sacred circle.   
~*~   
Willow slid down to her knees in front of Xander grave stone. Her slender hand firmly placed on the top of it as she read the words over and over again. 

"Alexander Harris 1981-2000   
Devoted Friend and Son   
Rest in Peace" 

Tears slid down her face, it seemed so.. wrong. It was such a plain stone to mark where her friend lay. He should have had a quote he would have been proud of, something to make people laugh when they read it. That's all he had ever wanted, to calm people down when they were upset with a joke. 

"Xander how could you leave? You weren't suppose to go! Am I going crazy? Were you there this morning? God. Xander.. I can't do this without you." She sobbed into the ground pounding it with her fists, creating a muddy little puddle where her tears hit the fresh dirt. She stopped as Deja Vu hit her, this is what had started all this. Pounding the ground with her fists, crying, being upset. 

She'd cut herself and been *infected* with the lycanthropy. It *was* her fault Xander was dead, if she hadn't been so stupid and over sentimental.. he and Buffy wouldn't have been out looking for her. Anya had a right to blame her, she deserved to pay, pay and pay and pay. This was worse in the fluke.. this was murder.   
~*~End 3~*~   
She threw her head back and let out a mournful cry to the night, calling to something or someone she didn't know. She was pure animal, animals didn't feel remorse or pain like humans. But she knew something was missing, and she didn't like that feeling. Like missing a rabbit right when you can taste its life's blood pulsing in your jaws. 

She growled trying to threaten the male who was sitting on the other side of the cage calmly, a little too calm.   
Her eyes glared at the fleshy morsel sitting in a metal chair just outside the cage she was trapped in. SHE WAS TRAPPED. She hated being in this cage, she wanted out. Hunting, that's what she wanted to do. She wanted to chase something until its heart exploded and she could rip out its throat, she wanted to taste blood and be free to run under the silvery beams of the moon. 

This cage couldn't hold her, she wouldn't let it, because she was earth's gift to the night. Not vampires, they didn't have anything pure about them they were just.. there. She was a pure animal. She threw her weight against the cage angrily, furiously, the human jumped out of his chair grabbing a long object that looked something like a stick. She growled at him heatedly, how dare he challenge her? Her senses were clean, the air carried more information of the outside as a light breeze blew into the mausoleum. She could smell the fear on the human, smell the death all around this place, she could smell freshly drawn blood mingled with the dead flesh that seemed to still be living, it had a different smell then just the peaceful dead. 

The blood infuriated her to new levels, making her want to howl at the moon until it dripped blood for her, she was its child. The male came up behind her, growling softly in warning for her to stop. She ignored him throwing herself once again against the cage, she would be free. She could hear the bars creaking against her mass. She heard something like a pop and felt a jolt of pain that threw her backwards. She yelped in agony and her mind sunk into nothingness.   
~*~   
Willow came awake as the bright morning light shown in her eyes, she groaned and curled herself into a ball as the pain and guilt of killing Xander flooded back into her mind. She wished she could just stay a wolf, they didn't feel the pain. 

She felt a blanket draped over her and looked up, Oz was already in a pair of pants looking worried. "You okay?" He asked and she looked confused. "Giles had to shoot you." 

"I'm fine." She said sitting up, pain shot through her stiff muscles and her face twisted. "Ow. Maybe not." Oz held out a hand for her and she took it, grumbling as her muscles protested her standing. Oz handed her the appropriate under clothes and her shirt and pants. 

"Giles went to go get some coffee, I wasn't sure if you'd be hungry.. the drugs usually make you a little groggy." Willow nodded, her mouth tasted horrible. She stepped out of the cage, a feeling of relief swept over her that she didn't quite understand. She sat down on the chair that Giles had been sitting in most probably all night and put her head in her hands miserably. 

Oz pulled on his t-shirt and came out of the cage crouching down in front of her, "Hey." He said gently placing his hands under her chin pulling her eyes up to meet his. "You okay?" She nodded, her vision blurred. She wanted to damn herself for being so weak. 

"It was so good to.. forget for a night. Even if I don't remember it.. I know I didn't have to feel.. feel this way for a few hours." 

Oz nodded, "I understand." 

"Oz, how did you deal with it?" Oz gave her a odd look. "Killing Veruca. How did you.. deal with the fact that you... but it wasn't you. It was wolf you. Big difference.. but.. it still.. must have been hard. Right?" A pained look flashed in Oz's eyes but he masked it just as quickly. 

"I thought of you, I thought of what my life would have been like if you had died rather then her." A soft sob racked her body. "I almost wish I had."   
~*~   
Anya stood outside the mausoleum, listening to the touching display. It was all she could do not to go in there and strangle the little red-head. She had no right to be comforted, she should feel the pain. Anya saw Giles coming across the cemetery from a distance and lurked back into the shadows, moving away from the crypt. She walked into one of the mausoleums, about three hundred feet away from the one where Willow and Oz stayed on the night of the change. 

She moved inside the dusty crypt and stopped, noticing that there was a television. She squeaked angrily when she felt a strong hang clamp around her neck and pull her inside, slamming the door behind her. 

"What in bloody hell are you doing here?" Spike growled, he looked like he had just got out of bed. 

"Spike." Anya said plainly then smiled. "Want to help me kill them?" 

Spike tilted his head at her. "Who?" 

"Them all. Buffy, Giles, Wolf-boy, Willow." She hissed out the last name venomously. 

Spike just looked confused.   
~*~End 4~*~ 

"So run this by me again, you think that Red killed Xander so now you want to extract revenge on them all?" Spike asked lighting up a cigarette. 

"Exactly. Even I can't hope to be able to kill a Slayer, even a incoherent one." 

Spike's eyebrow shot up, "incoherent?" 

"Yes, she thinks she's felt the most pain since loosing Xander. Silly little bitch, she should have saved him from the gun." Spike thought about saying something about how if Xander had a gun he probably would have shot himself in the foot anyway, but decided not to. 

"So this would be a perfect chance to bag her." Spike nodded his head, then looked at her again. "I can't do anything with this bloody chip in my head." He said with slight contempt. 

"While in my presence the chip will be void." Anya said simply, her eyes blazing. "Are you in?" 

"Yeah Luv, I'll help you get your blood revenge and maybe get a little of my own." Spike said, his head was whirling wondering if he would really be able to kill again. He didn't care how but just the thought of killing the slayer and her little gang after what they had put him through was something he would give his left eye for. 

Anya smiled, she knew Spike would never be able to resist the idea of killing again. She had him in her trap, perfect.   
~*~   
The world was falling down around Rupert Giles ears, his slayer was deeply depressed and couldn't be reached by anyone. Except, perhaps someone. 

"Hello? Angel investigations ! We help the helpless!" Cordelia's voice rang through the receiver and Giles winced at the enthusiasm behind her voice. 

"Hello Cordelia, this is Giles." He said removing his glasses and beginning to clean them. 

"Giles! How are you? How's Sunnydale? Oh god the world isn't ending again is it? Hey have you found a job yet? Cause I know this great little book shop.."   
"Cordelia, may it is imperative that I speak with Angel." He heard her sigh at being cut off. Same old Cordelia. 

"Yeah yeah, he's down in the bat cave. I'll send Wesley down to get him, one sec." 

Giles blinked as he heard the receiver dropped onto a hard surface. *Wesley?* 

~*~ 

Buffy wandered through the cemetery, she had slacked off horribly on her patrols. The guilt had forced her to push her brain back together, at least for the moment. She had to concentrate on other people, she was the slayer and had obligations. 

She slid between two large crypts into a older section of the Shady Hills cemetery. It had been a while since she'd been here she hadn't been able to bring herself to go to where Jenny and Xander were buried. Even though it was where most of the vampires liked to hang out, fresher graves. 

Both Xander and Jenny had been her fault, if she hadn't been in such a hurry with Angel.. maybe Jenny would still be alive. Giles would be happy, maybe they would have gotten married. Ice shards seemed to burn in her heart at the thought of the dead computer teacher, the product of her forbidden love. Now she had Riley, that wasn't forbidden that was a encouraged love. Everyone liked Riley and he was great. She really thought she was falling for him, but who ever got over their first love? 

She was so lost in her own thoughts of the past and the possible future she didn't hear the rustling behind her. Buffy's slayer senses were muddled with the pain in her heart and her mind, she didn't sense it until it was too late. 

She hit the ground with a thud and her skull cracked sickeningly against the headstone of the nearest grave. Spike let out a yell of triumph and Anya just stood by and watched as Spike vamped out from the sent of the Slayers blood hit his nostrils. 

He bent over and yanked Buffy up by her hair, she didn't move. She was out cold, Spike grinned evilly. "You know, that was almost too easy." he said through his fangs glancing at Anya. She shrugged. 

"Don't look a gift horse in the mouth." Spike nodded moving Buffy's tangled blond hair away from her jugular. He growled softly when he saw the fang marks of his sire still scarred on her pale skin. Anya frowned when he paused. 

"What's wrong with you?" 

"She's his left overs." Spike said narrowing his eyes, "I didn't think she'd ever let that prick touch her again after last time." 

Anya shrugged, "Do your job or you won't ever get anything but cold dead blood again." 

Spike leaned forward sinking his fangs into Buffy's tender flesh.   
~*~   
Faith opened her eyes slowly, a beeping filled her ears. It annoyed her murky mind to no end. She glanced around the blurry room as her memories flooded back. 

"Buffy." She growled yanking her IV out of her arm, she got out of the bed. She was going to kill her.   
~*~End 5~*~   
Cordelia extended one long perfectly tanned leg out of Angels vamp-mobile, stepping out and walking up to Giles's apartment. He wasn't home, wolf sitting. Wesley had a hell of a time getting out of the backseat but finally untangled himself out of the seatbelt. It had taken Cordelia and Angel extra time to get Wesley to come, Cordelia had been slightly annoyed with the ex-watched pride. Angel was already ahead of both of them, letting himself into   
Giles   


Cordelia sighed as the smell of musty old books assaulted her nostrils,   
"smells like the library used to. Before it was incinerated." she said softly, trying to act like being back in Sunnydale, her childhood home, wasn't affecting her when she was sitting alone watching a stupid sitcom that Xander would have loved.   


Her heart wrenched thinking about Xander, she hadn't been able to come for   
the funeral. Angel had been in the middle of a huge case that involved slimy   
radioactive slugs and she didn't have time. None of them had any time, not   
even to mourn someone they used to love.   


She made her way into Giles living room and sat down on the couch so neither   
of the men would see her eyes watering slightly. That's when she saw it. She sucked in a startled breath. 

"Giles has a TV?!"   
~*~   


Spike felt Buffy's warm blood flood his mouth and he resisted the urge to   
groan in the pure pleasure of drinking human blood again. The fact that the   
blood was the Slayer's only made it so much better.   


"Stick to the plan." Anya hissed from behind him, as Spike felt Buffy's heart beat slow   
and finally stop. He raised his wrist to his mouth and tore a vein open. He   
thrust his wrist into Buffy's slack mouth, he let some of his blood drip down   
her throat then tossed her to the ground. His wound healed almost instantly,   
faster then a regular vampire. He wondered if this would even work.   


"She's a Slayer, I don't think she can be turned."   


"What do you know?   


Before Anya could respond Spike felt a fist connect with his sculptured cheek   
bone and he went flying on to his ass. "What the fu--"   


Faith glared at him with fiery dark orbs, glaring at him with hate in her   
eyes. "You kill her before I could get the chance." 

~*~ 

Angel felt something tingle in the back of his spine by but ignored it. He could hear a light growl as he walked into the crypt. Giles sat in a rusty lawn chair dozing slightly and the wolf he remembered as Oz glanced up at him, his eyes blazing yellow in the moon light. 

"Giles." He said the word softly, not meant as a question but a statement to   
get the man's attention. Giles jumped, nearly loosing his glasses as he   
got out of the chair. Oz-wolf growled from where he was laying next to an   
unconscious red-wolf.   


Giles lead him outside and sucked in a breath of the fresh air. "Angel,   
things have gone to hell." The ex-watcher said plainly, removing his glasses.   
Angel nodded and starred into the man's pained green eyes. "I had to put   
Willow to sleep about a half hour ago, she.. has so much pain even in this   
state. Oz was never this wild even in the first moons he had to endure. I   
don't know what to do for her and I fear she will break down the gate. "   
Angel looked down at the ground.   


"She's having trouble dealing with Xanders death." Angel said, that was just   
a slight part of it though and he knew it.   


"I didn't tell you over the phone, I didn't feel that it was needed because   
you are here to help Buffy and not Willow." Giles started and looked to the   
ground. "Anya has sworn vengeance on Willow."   


Angel shook his head, "Why?"   


"She believes that it is Willow's fault that Xander is now. . deceased. Being   
a ex vengeance demon we just don't know what to expect. That's partially why   
I called you here, other then Buffy."   


Angel nodded, "I'm willing to help Willow in any way I can." Giles smiled   
weakly. "Did you bring Wesley with you" Angel looked up to where two figures   
were coming across the graveyard. Giles held back a smile at Cordelia   
grumbling about getting mud on her new shoes. He hadn't admitted it to anyone   
but he really had missed the beauty Queen.   


Wesley came up and shook Giles' hand politely. "Wesley, I was wondering..   
well could you stay here with Oz and Willow? I'd like to stay with Angel   
while we go to Buffy."   


"Giles, I'd be quite alright staying here with Willow and Oz."   


Cordelia was half in to the crypt when she backed up quickly. "Where's Willow   
and why is there a, um, another fuzz ball?" Giles glanced at her and   
realization dawned on her. She glared daggers at Angel. "Why didn't you tell   
me that Oz bit Willow!" Giles let out a exasperated sigh as Wesley led   
Cordelia into the crypt explaining what had happened. Giles was glad-he   
didn't want any more delay.   


~*~   


Giles and Angel pulled up outside of the Shady Hills cemetery. They had gone   
directly to Buffy's home but Joyce had pointed them in the correct direction   
of her daughter, Giles was worried that in Buffy's state of mind she might be   
having problems with her patrol. Angel jumped out of the car and started off   
at a quick pace.   


"Angel what's wrong?"   


Angel looked troubled, "I smell blood."   


Giles was a bit startled but kept pace with Angel. "Well that's not much to   
worry about.. Buffy often saves someone from a vampire feeding it could just   
be someone she helped.   


Angel didn't stop but answered quietly, "her blood Giles." Giles broke out   
into a run, trying to close off his mind to the panic that was entering it,   
Angel took the lead and he saw the blond hair spread out across the dirt of a   
grave.   


"My god. . Buffy." Giles panted out as Angel got to her side, pulling her   
up, checking her pulse. Giles saw the pain flash over Angel's face and he   
stopped a few steps in front of where the vampire cradled the dead slayer.   


"Giles, get me a stake." Angel's voice was crushed, hurt and anger flared in   
the librarians voice.   


"They didn't."   


"Get me a god damned stake."   


~*~End 6~*~   
She smelled him before she saw him, she nearly flew to her feet and turned as he was about to ram the wooden stake into her. "Hello Lover." She hissed, backing away from him slowly. She grinned at the pain she knew she was causing his heart. His dead heart.   


She tilted her head slightly, "Not going to respond to your name? You used it on me. It used to hurt my heart so very much." she whispered in a sing-song voice, "Now I get to hurt your heart before I tear it out and eat it." 

Angel narrowed his eyes at her.   


"That's not going to be happening, Buffy." His voice was low and dangerous but it was striking no fear into her heart.   


She started to pout and then smiled. "You know, we could do it right here. You could loose your soul again. Who needs a soul? Damn things always getting in the way of real fun. I used to be a real bore you know." She raised a perfectly manicured hand and patted her mouth. "Now I'm fun. Someone Angelus could appreciate, someone Angel can't because he's used to his slut girlfriend the weak, pitiful, whiny slayer Buffy."   


Angel lunged forward at her, trying to knock her off balance. She easily danced away from him and kicked him swiftly just below the knee. He tumbled to the ground and she grinned, kicking the stake out of his hand she straddled his chest. "What do you think, Baby? I can be who he'd want now. I'm so sick of these silly humans, they never did to me what you did.   
Memories fade in life. I remember everything now."   


Angels eyes burned into hers, he knew she was trying to throw him off from what he had to do. "You remember nothing, you're not her anymore. You're just a shell with a despicable foul disease living inside."   


Buffy made a pitying sound staring at him, "I don't have the disease, you do, it's called a soul and it's trapping."   


She slammed her hand into his face, crushing his nose under her fist. Angel launched her off of him, sending her flying. She landed on her feet like a cat.   


She licked the blood off her hand. She looked at him quizzically as he got up, trying to figure out a way into how she was blocking herself. She was smart and fast and had the coordination of Slayer and vampire. She was the perfect fighter and he didn't know how he was going to   
kill her. "What are you Angel? My Grand-sire? I guess that's what those fucking Anne Rice readers would call it. If Anne Rice ever saw a real vampire she'd probably have a heart-attack don't you think? Maybe I'll test that after I make you go poof. Grand-sire. You were Spike's Sire. Or maybe grand-grand-sire? Was Drusilla actually Spike's sire? Oh well it doesn't really matter anyway."   


Angel growled from deep in his throat and lunged at her. She once again leapt ay from him right into Giles, his stake outstretched. They tumbled to the ground and Buffy screamed as she crumbled into a pile of dust.   


"Spike." Was Angels only scream of sorrow to the night for his lost love. 

~*~   


She walked down a path, glancing around her, little white flowers popped up everywhere her feet touched the ground. She smiled as a bird flew over her head, she recognized it. It was a Falcon, Xander's favorite bird. He had done a report on them in the fifth grade, he swore it was the only A he had ever received.   


She moved into a beautiful clearing and a meadow full of her friends. Giles and Jenny were cuddled under a huge sycamore tree and Buffy was being chased by Riley, laughing and screaming the whole time. She didn't see Oz and wondered where he was, but her thoughts were washed away as Xander came up from behind her, grabbing her waist and tickling her. She laughed and twisted away, he chased her and she tumbled into the soft grass. Sitting up quickly as Xander crawled to her sitting directly in front of her.   


His face became slightly worried as he watched her face, she had no idea why. All she could seem to do was grin, she was so happy.   


"Willow, you have to let me go." His voice was dreamy, like it had echoed from everywhere and bounced off the moon just to come back to her ears. The sky seemed to cloud over slightly, the meadow became a little dark and Riley and Buffy stopped chasing each other falling into a wonderful heap of laughter and then freezing. A cool breeze flew over the   
grass and up the back of Willow's t-shirt.   


"Let you go?" Her voice floated from her mouth with a silvery clarity.   


"Yes, you have to live your life Willow. If you let this take over you you'll never get to live, you'll never have a real life again. I know it seems hard but it will get better and you can always come here when you need me." A sapphire tear dropped from her eye, she didn't know why he was saying this to her. She couldn't remember anything but this place, this happy place where she belonged.   


"I need you all the time."   


Xander nodded, "She needs *you*, Will."   


"She?" Willow asked confused. Xander just smiled.   


~*~   


Willow raised her head groggily, the sunlight was filtering in from the open door of the mausoleum and there was a blanket over her body. She sat up clutching the blanket to her chest and glanced around, Oz was sitting in one corner of the cage and Cordelia was sitting outside of it.   


Willow did a double take, "Cordelia?"   


"Hey, Willow. Still into the cutting edge of fashion I see?" Willow blushed slightly and smiled. Oz handed her some clothes and she pulled the top on.   


"Wesley went to get us some food, I figured you'd need some after that night of grr." Willow nodded and her stomach rumbled, she hadn't been very hungry lately so it shocked her a bit.   


"Wait, Wesley?" Oz opened the cage door and slipped outside silently, Willow wondered where he was going but didn't question it. She pulled the last of her clothes on as Cordelia went into a detailed description of what had happened to Doyle and how Wesley had found her and Angel.   


As Cordelia babbled Willow thought of her dream, she wondered who "she" was but didn't let it bother her too much.   


"Why are you smiling Willow? That was *Not* a happy story! It was like the most traumatizing event of my life! Can you imagine it? ME PREGNANT? With seven kids! Ugh." Willow shuddered with thoughts of little Cordelias running around.   


Wesley re-entered the room carrying a box of donuts and a little carry package with coffee. Oz followed him inside and Willow jumped up, she moved towards him as he walked to her. She smiled wildly and kissed him, he seemed shocked at her attitude but didn't object to the kiss.   


"Thank you for being here, with me." She breathed into his ear, she noticed them blushing just a little.   


~*~ 

Wesley and Cordelia trudged into Giles apartment tired but happy that Willow and Oz had for what it seemed smoothed their relationship over a bit. Cordelia was in first and she first took in Angel sitting on the couch looking crushed, Giles was fixing tea his eyes puffy and sad looking.   
  


"What happened?" She said in a tiny voice she didn't like one bit.   


Angel started to say something but didn't.   


"Buffy was um, turned earlier last night. We... " Giles took a deep ragged breath as Wesley and Cordelia just stood there stupefied. "We put her out of her misery. Freed her."   


A knock sounded at the front door and a very shocked looking commando was standing there, in the open door way. He looked like his heart had been tap danced on.   


~*~   


Oz and Willow were dropped off at her parents house. She figured it was the closest, safe place where they could sit and talk. She led him up to her bedroom, the room she felt most comfortable in. The room she had gone through most of her life, her room that would never change.   
  


She sat down on the bed and he sat down next to her, not saying anything. She grabbed his hand. "I'm okay now Oz." He looked over at her with those soulful eyes that sometimes, if the light hit just right, looked animal. "We're going to be okay." She nodded as if she was trying to persuade herself as much as him.   


"Are you...are you saying that because you believe it or because you want me to believe it?" She took a deep breath.   


"I'm feeling better, the pain...With Xander. It hurts. It's never going to go away but neither is he, he's still in our hearts and I'm always going to miss him. But I think now I can deal with it. Over time. Which will help us, make us stronger? And the fact that you've been here even as I was breaking down is just, strength. You don't know how much you hold me up Oz." She leaned forward and placed a light kiss on his lips, she started to pull away and his hand moved up her back tangling in her hair.   


"You're my love Willow, my strength. My everything." He pulled her against his mouth in a kiss that would be almost rough if it was anyone but Oz.   
~*~   
Anya grinned, her mind dancing all over the plans she had previously made, changing them to fit the situation better now. She loved being able to have a inside look at everything that was happening to Willow. Her master had given her a little help in changing her into something that could fight the little witch and her group of misfits. It wasn't always very strong, almost dead when Willow was in wolf-form, but when Willow was human it was easy to slip into the mind of the weak pitiful murderer. Anya knew quite well what was happening and what the outcome would be. 

She got up and lazily kicked Spike, he growled and grabbed her ankle she just laughed. Faith was glaring at them from the corner she was sitting in. She had been strangely silent since thoroughly kicking Spike's ass and then joining the small group vent on revenge. 

"What the hell do you want?" He growled, his face twisting into its demonic form. 

"We're going to wait to kill her, wait until it will hurt most."   
~*~End~*~   
  
  



End file.
